Je voulais un Noël blanc
by ChilyPlumette
Summary: Emilie, seule le jour de Noël, se souviens des Noëls de son enfance... (OS courte - Rated K)


25 décembre, Reims, France.

Emilie se réveilla en ce matin de Noël avec un léger cafard. Elle avait 18 ans, était étudiante en première année, et était loin de sa famille en cette période de fête. Maudits examens. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de son petit appartement et se dit qu'elle était loin, bien loin des Noëls féeriques qu'elle passait dans sa campagne natale. Dehors, les voitures circulaient, polluant un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà surchargée de carbone. L'éternel bourdonnement de la circulation et les occasionnels passages du train, proche de son immeuble, elle ne les entendait plus, habituée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ils lui rappelaient qu'elle était loin des siens. Elle s'avança vers le petit sapin en plastique qu'elle s'était payé. Seul chose qui lui rappelait noël dans son appartement. Elle regarda le pied du sapin. Vide. Elle soupira et s'approcha du téléphone, pour appeler sa mère et participer à l'ouverture des cadeaux de ses frères à distance. Après plus de trente minutes de conversation, elle se résigna à raccrocher, devant travailler. S'installant à table, elle essaya de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre historique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Une seule chose l'obsédait. Où était la neige ?

Elle avait toujours connu des Noëls blanc. De toute manière, il faisait tellement froid dans sa campagne que cela n'était pas possible autrement. Et ce Noël si, en plus de le passer seule, elle le passait avec une température de 11°C, température ruinant tous ses espoirs de neige. Délaissant ses révisions, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, démoralisée. Elle se prépara, comme à son habitude. Puis un fois lavée, maquillée, coiffée et habillée, elle se rendit dans le salon, et fit comme quand elle était petite. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et fixa le ciel. Puis elle ferma les yeux et demanda de la neige. De la neige partout. Pour un noël blanc. Elle fut interrompu par son interphone qui sonna. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle attrapa le combiner. Il s'agissait d'un livreur lui amenant une bûche de Noël, un bouquet de lys blanc, ses fleurs préférées, ainsi qu'un paquet cadeau. Sachant pertinemment que cela venait de sa mère, Emi se demanda comment elle avait réussi à dénicher un livreur qui travailler le jour de Noël.

Elle laissa l'homme monter et lui donna un petit pourboire. Après tout c'était noël. Elle amena la bûche dans son frigo, se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à manger une bûche entière seule. Elle posa les lys dans un vase sur sa table, puis s'avança vers le cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique pendentif en Flocon de neige, sertie de petits saphirs. Elle le prit délicatement t le passa autour de son coup avant de s'observer dans l'unique glace de l'appartement. Il était magnifique. Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un simple "merci" par sms à sa mère, trop émue pour trouver autre chose. Sa mère lui renvoya un coeur. Connaissant sa fille par coeur.

Emilie avait toujours aimé la neige plus que de raison. Cette chose blanche, pure, fine et délicate la passionnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle pouvait rester des heures à la contempler tomber sans se sentir fatiguée ou autre. Elle _aimait_ la neige. Pas comme on aime un pull, mais plutôt comme on aime une amie, un membre de sa famille. Elle serra fort le pendentif entre ses doigt et, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, demanda encore une fois de la neige. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Quel âge avait-elle pour croire encore à ces gamineries ? Soupirant une fois de plus, elle retourna travailler.

La journée passa sans changements notables. Elle travailla dur, mangea la moitié de sa bûche glacée (ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être une baleine échouée), travailla encore, fit un brin de ménage, et travailla de plus belle. A la tombée de la nuit, elle avait bien avancé dans son travail et s'était remis du fait de passée noël seule. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer ses volets quand elle vit un flocon de neige tomber derrière sa vitre. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage et elle ouvrit les carreaux. Une bourrasque hivernale passa par la fenêtre ouverte et fit voler ses cheveux. Elle éclata de rire et regarda les flocons se multiplier et tomber par centaine sur la ville illuminée de décorations de Noël. Elle se tourna vers le ciel et murmura, émue :

- **Merci…**

Il lui sembla entendre le vent lui murmurait "Pas de quoi". Elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvée. Mais un nom, datant des histoires de son enfance se rappela à sa mémoire. Jack. Jack Frost. Elle serra le flocon de neige, qui pendait à son cou, dans sa main et dit :

**- Merci, Jack Frost.**

Le vent lui caressa la joue. Noël blanc. Tout allait bien.


End file.
